The Anachronistic Guests
by BethStones
Summary: As the DA Trio male-Rogue-Hawke, Fenris, and Anders are whisked away to another world with no total memory of what had brought them there, they come across a refuge in caves. As they accumulate themselves there, they come across another Ferelden who has a history with slavery. What will Fenris think and do when her story is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bioware, or _The Host_ but I do enjoy their toys! **_  
_

_Hawke_pov_:_

I came to with an uncomfortable weight on my back. I tried to get up and push against the weight that I barely slipped out. I turned to see Fenris and another male body-Anders, toppled over. It looked like someone stacked or just dropped us in the middle of nowhere. We were in a dry desert area, I couldn't see any tracks of any sort nor did I see any sort of civilization. I waited for Fenris and Anders to awaken as I thought of different strategies and how we got here. I heard a groan and looked to see the two of them slowly becoming conscience.

"How the hell did we get here Hawke?" Fenris moaned. "Mother Andraste. Where are we?" Anders started walking around. "I have no clue. There's no trace of civilization, not even a trail of whoever brought us here." I said tired. "Well, we have no supplies other than our weapons. What is your call Hawke?" Anders asked. "We search and travel to and through those canyons." I pointed to the nearest geographical marker. They agreed, having no other plan and headed out. "Can either of you recall what happened before this?" I asked. "I remember there was a powerful mage, we were tracking down I believe. Its all fragmented memory, I don't know what happened after that." Fenris admitted. "I think...if I remember correctly a woman, likely to be this...mage. She was offering some sort of a deal." Anders added.

"Interesting." I said making a connection, "Personally, I just remember us being in Lowtown with said mage, you two, and Adeline." "Do you think she's somewhere here as well?" Fenris wondered. "Maker, let's hope she's not in trouble here or there." Anders made a silent prayer.

_(OC) Sariah Bennett_pov_:_

I was on guard duty, spotting Seekers that might've followed the prisoner soul with Melanie's body. I nodded curtly to Ashur, who was perches on the other side of the canyon, we were plastered with dust and twigs, me especially to tarnish my light armor I felt obligated to wear. It was something my former slaver offered me, not that I liked to be enslaved, the armor just grew on me. It was now worn down and it's dark tone faded. I had another set thanks to the mage who had brought me here.

We were here to protect the caverns were we had taken shelter ever since Jared, Jamie and I had found it thanks to Melanie's lines. Stefan and Brandt were on ground in the shadows.

I looked out to the desert once more and saw three individuals in the distance; Ash signaled that he saw them too. I saw glint of something, metal or a signal? I signaled to the Lower guards to get their approval to check it out. They gave me an okay but be careful, and refused Ashur's signal. I took a mental note of my privilege of doing this before I moved on. I backed up and started to hike down. I reached the bottom and took a few, careful steps closer to the oncoming group to take cover behind The metal I saw was armor and blades. If they were souls they were old fashioned seekers. I soon heard their whisperings. I signaled Brandt and Stefan that there were three, and to get ready.

"A thug maybe? Or of the sort?" the first man said. "The flashes of reflecting light could've been some sort of signal." the second man suggested. "Yeah, getting reinforcements." another male said begrudgingly. This group wasn't concerned about finding "wild" humans, nor being caught like any person with "Well, let's get this over with" a ball of fire hit the ground not so far away from my hiding place. I nearly screamed. "I heard a yelp, Fenris." I heard the scraping of blades. "I'll see to it." the third man whispered. I held my breath in case I see silver ringed eyes.

A white and metal blur leaped over the rocks and charged me, I used my Xiphos twin blades to stop his heavy longsword, "Seeker, don't hurt me!" I breathed. When nothing pierced me, I opened my eyes. The elf, Fenris, was examining me. He looked awfully familiar with the markings on him, it was almost eery. He

"It's a young girl, Hawke. An elf." Fenris, the white-haired, green-eyed armored man called out. "A girl?" Hawke and the unnamed man peered over.  
"Your human." I said, not finding any silver in Fenris's eyes. "He's an elf, girl. We're human's" Hawke said flatly. "Whatever, as long as your not alien souls, or here to kill us, I'm fine." I said looking at his pupils. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Making sure." I turned and whistled loudly. "STEFAN! STAND DOWN!" I called. I turned back to them, "Where did you three come from?" "Ferelden. Who are you? Who did you signal, elf?" the unnamed man asked.

"Friends, do you want to stay out here from the open? Do you guys have a death wish?" I asked, "I'm Sariah Bennett for your information. I put it that you're Fenris, you're Hawke, and you're name is? if I may ask?"

"Anders." he made a bow as Stefan and Brandt came rushing over. "They're clean? Human?" Stefan asked. Hawke answered irritated, "What's the racism for? Have something against elves, mages and dwarves?"

"We can talk later, we need to get underground." Brandt rushed. "Ashur and I can take them to meet Jeb. Today's already been stressful with Melanie's body showing up." I told them. They didn't argue. "Ferelden, huh? Did that mage get to you too?" I started hiking up the trail.

_Fenris_pov_:_

I couldn't understand the meaning and fear in their words. Why are they so careful on only letting humans in, and if so why couldn't they accept I was an elf?" I was so angry at their ignorance, Sariah herself is one. I shook my brooding for another time. "Ash." Sariah took a small mirror and aimed somewhere. A reflection returned along with a faint reply, "Coming." I looked up and saw a small shape disappear. We started walking again as it reappeared before us. It was a young boy with dusty matted light hair and brown eyes.

"You guys live in a whole new world than us." Anders commented. "if you don't know about elves and dwarfs and the like." "Maybe it's you guys who are in a different world, because we don't believe in them." the boy, Ashur pointed out. "this way, before any real seekers spot us." Sariah was getting impatient. We followed her through the canyon and to a cave.

"You guys live in caves? Where's your cities?" I asked. "The Souls, Seekers stole them from us, they steal our bodies and use them as outfits. We caught one today, it destroyed one of our own." Ashur replied sadly. "Sounds like the darkspawn back home." Anders whispered. "In here." Elfy wandered in, and an incredible beam shot out of something she was holding, "Here." She tossed it.

I caught is and pointed the non-flammable light into the darkness, and turned to head further in. "How many people live here?" Hawke asked in awe. "About 40 or so. Not a lot, but enough to make people crazy." "That sound like more than enough for me." I looked at the dark burnt rock, "Is this..." "volcanic rock? Yeah, but don't worry, its been dormant for centuries. Not going to heat up for a long time." she explained.

"I meant to ask," I quickly thought of another question, "what is this stick that pours out light?" "Uh, a flashlight." she seemed a little concerned that I asked. "Like Anders said, whole new world." Hawke came to my defense. "No, sorry. I should know you guys are from Ferelden. They don't come with luxuries as this world does." Sariah mended. We entered a clearing with whisperings of people that stopped, I flashed the light over them. There was 8 here.

"Now what's this?" a woman spit bitterly. "These people were found wandering around." Ashur explained. "Are they...?" "Without souls. They came from Ferelden. Like me, remember?" Sariah claimed. "These people...are from your fairytale homeland?" another asked disbelieving. "I'll let you know that Ferelden is just like your cities and kingdoms once upon a time." I growled. "Shut it, Brat. Who asked you?" the bitter woman snapped. I started to unsheathe my blades, "You got an answer did you not?" I grumbled. "I have never been so-" "Humiliated, scared, fearful? Please babble on, see what happens." I cut her off, irritated. A sharp pain seared through my head and I dropped my weapon.

_Sariah_pov_:_

I watched Fenris groan in pain and I stopped. "Uncle Jeb...doesn't like fighting. I would deeply suggest you find another way to vent stress and anger." I asked slowly. "its you?" Fenris growl was feral as his markings emanated a blue glow. "Are those Lyrium markings?" I asked in shock. "Yes, unluckily for you." he phased and lunged to rip my heart out. I quickly phased through him and solidified behind him, grabbing his neck by two pressure points. "She's a bitter woman, please forgive her rudeness, but I cannot control people and neither can you." I heard Hawke and Anders suit up.

"It doesn't have to be this way really." I insisted, pushing Fenris to them. "How did you...?" he asked. I picked up the flashlight and turned it off after washing the dirt off of my arms, neck and face with the water I had in my leather flask. My markings glowed a light green. "Why didn't I recognize you before, Serah?" He asked. "Shhh...later." I said as Ian, Trudy, and Uncle Jeb entered.

"Trudy here says we have guests?" he asked. "Yeah, they're Fereldens Jeb. Like I am." I almost smiled. "Well, as long as they don't kill anyone or anything, I'm good." he started. "He just tried to kill me." Maggie said huffily. "She was being rude and offended him, I watched." I said carefully. "I'll let it slide, but I don't want to hear about it again." Jeb warned.

"How's the soul pulling through?" I asked. "Quiet, frightened. You were close to Melanie weren't you?" he asked. "I traveled with them for the last month before she disappeared. I'm going to show them around" I didn't wait for an response and turned the light back on and bid them follow.

I found a few empty rooms. Fenris and Anders could not tolerate sharing, and Hawke was still a mystery to me. They didn't seem to be the friendliest pair together...so I adjusted. We might risk mining more rooms... I guessed that Fenris drank a lot when he asked if we had some sort of wine or alcohol. "We have little whiskey. I might be able to sneak some if things go the next few days." I winked at him. We were currently eating bread rolls in the field. Ashur fluttered off somewhere, probably eating dinner with Wes or running around spreading news. Ian came for a while and visited this group out of curiosity, but was gone now.

_Fenris_pov_:_

I started to remember the day I first saw her; when they marked her with lyrium just as I was. I couldn't bear her unearthly screams, she was just a girl from the likes of it. Just a little younger than a teenager. I remembered myself thinking of the possibility she might not make it because of the mental and obvious physical trauma. I was disturbed by the memory, so much I stayed quiet as we ate.

"Yeah, so aliens. Life on other planets. Took over mankind. As far as we know, we are the last alien-free people here. We welcome any that finds us by chance, like you guys." the girl had grown up nicely, I decided. "Sounds...similar to the darkspawn only they are creatures from the outside, the darkspawn is a plague that spreads through blood, and turns its victims to bloodthirsty monsters." Anders explained. "Of course, the darkspawn was delivered out of our hands by the gray wardens and we don't have to worry about it as much now as the Fade and Mage's." Hawke mended. "It's been a long time since I've heard about news in Ferelden. I don't know if that's good news or bad." Elfy shrugged. "I like to say cancer here is like darkspawn there, only it is a mental battle."

I noticed Sariah was wearing armor as I, yet no one else that I've seen wares anything of the like, just peasant clothing. "Where did you get that armor set?" I asked abruptly. "uuh, Danarius had given it to me back when I was still in slavery. He didn't want me to go naked in plain cloth, and gave me a slightly big set of armor at the time." she sighed. She seemed as low as I was."Don't you remember? That first time we met?" she asked wearily. "Yes, very much. I don't recall it as a pleasant night." I made a face that made Anders laugh.

"You're awfully quiet Anders." Hawke commented. "Well, I just wish I could do something to contribute to these people. Surely there are sicknesses and accidents on this planet?" He asked. "All we have is Doc, he's too busy trying to fight Walters sickness." she explained. Anders started to get interested. "I'm a healer, maybe I could assist your Doc." he offered. Sariah's face lit up, "Really? Do you want me to go fetch him?" she asked. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, will you escort me to him instead?" Anders asked. Sariah agreed, "You two can either stay or follow, your choice." she stood by for our answer. "Go head, we'll stay here and chat some more." Fenris drank some water and made a face as Anders and Sariah left.

_Hawke_pov_:_

I looked at him. "I know you said you rather not talk about it...but how did you two meet exactly? Omitting that I know Danarius chained you both." I asked conversationally. He considered my question for a while, a little upset. "They're not just my memories to share, Hawke." He examined his gloves. "Then I'll ask Sariah once she get's back." I insisted. "Leverage." He muttered. "Alright." He told me about the time just after he received his markings. He admitted on how they took her as a sex toy, marking her so she'll struggle. How they expected him to do the same as they told him to watch her.

"What did you do?" I asked awed. "Nothing, I couldn't do anything, but hold her almost lifeless body. I'm ashamed I didn't look for her earlier. I figured if I killed Danarius, she could find the strength get away." he took off his glove, something I've never seen him do before. He just took them off and looked at his hands. He clenched and unclenched them for a while and then put both down. "I appreciate your concern..." he started, when Sariah returned. "Anders?" I asked. "With Doc, they're currently engrossed in different healing techniques. I decided it was my time to leave...but if you guys were having a moment..." she trailed off. "No its fine. We were just talking." Fenris said blankly.

_Sariah_pov_:_

_(Remembering):_ After they branded my body, made my lower ache with such pain, I was on the rim of passing out when they dropped me somewhere on the floor and laughed an order to someone. Then it was silent. I could find energy to open my eyes, so I relied on my listening. I heard coarse breathing by me I felt rough hands, a man pick me up and cradled me to his bare skin for a while, tracing my facial features as I fell to a deeper sleep. I never caught his name or saw his face. "Were you there...when...were you the one...?" I tried to conjure up words.

Fenris laughed, "When you were marked with lyrium? Yes, I was among the surviving few there who had been marked as well. I'd rather not talk about it." he said rather quickly. I couldn't help, but admire his appearance. Even back then, I was a girl at heart and revered him; to think he was the one comforting me that night... "If you two known each other why didn't you guys notice right away?" Hawke asked, snapping me out of . "Her markings were well camouflaged, plus, I don't look for every soul I met in my past." Fenris sprawled out in the grass. Hawke looked at me, "I recognized him once I looked I took a closer look and took time to make the connections." I shrugged.

"Even with all that, How did you get here?" Fenris asked. "There was this mage who promised me that I could get away from all of the killing and promised that I would be treated equal once I put my efforts to sink into the society. I've been here for about a year and will be here for a while until I find a way back to Ferelden. " I explained. "Though, I don't know what I'll do when I do get back; I have nothing there, but I don't belong here."

**[[A/N: That's it for the first chapter. I promise to have more of "The Host" characters interact more in the upcoming chapters. Please, please review! This is my first published story! Hope you like it and continue reading!]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please Review. I am nervous and uncertain on just what might be the best way to steer this story. If you have any ideas please feel free to share. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. :)**

_Anders_pov_:_

The person called as this cave's healer, Doc, wasn't a mage, but just a man. I was shocked. How has these people gone about their lives? There would be a lot of information lost; a very different people indeed. I had reduced this "cancer" that weakened Walter's body. It was a powerful plague I was yet to figure the cure; it was going to be a long feat. "Wow, this is spectacular! I haven't been this well in ages!" Walter, the older man got up slowly. "I have to say, you got some fancy magic you got there." He thanked me gratified. "It's alright. It's not all the way cured, just suppressed." He warned him. Walter nodded, and walked around, then chatted with Doc. A silhouette entered the mouth of the cave, Doc called out to him immediately. "Paige, look! Walter can walk again!" The young woman gasped. "What? Let me go fetch Jeb." She started to leave, but Walter insisted that he accompany her to the main hall.

"Thank you, this place will be at good hands." Doc praised him. "You say that like you're going to..." I trailed off. "Oh! No, I wasn't thinking of anything like that." He patted my back. "What is your land like, Anders? For there to be this much power, there must be so much evil." The question caught me by surprise.

* * *

_Fenris_pov_:_

"Blades, huh?" Sariah asked, poking at my heavy sword. "It's old-fashioned, personally guns do a great job stopping people. Same with a taser, but swords and the like work as well as any other." She smiled. "What are those?" I asked. She pulled out a black object that clicked once. "You wouldn't have any in Ferelden, it's only made here." She did something with a few clicks and some metal pellets fell into her hand. She replaced it with others and then closed it. She then tossed to the ground right besides me. I took it and held it like she had demonstrated. "what does it do?" I asked examining it. It had some sort of trigger and two handles?

"You aim like this," she put her hands over mine to put it in the right place, I saw that the lyrium markings on both of our arms started to glow with a pleasant buzz. "and if its loaded, when you pull this..." a loud bang sounded, but I couldn't see any damage. "it should fire. I put an empty bullet in, would want the walls to cave in." she laughed, pulling away. I almost found myself reaching for her, but I hauled myself up instead. "What a handy small device. Is it lethal?" Hawke asked engrossed. "Very. Guns have a long sad bloody history." she said. "Don't all weapons have a history of killing?" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah, you're right. They do." Sariah smiled. I felt something move inside me a distant feeling towards this young woman.

"Why do you cover your markings?" I asked. Sariah thought for a moment, "I don't hide them because I'm ashamed for what's happened, I just didn't want anything to give me away while I was underground or in the dark in general. I usually wash up afterwards, it's not a great feat. Darkness is everything here, no evil theme intended. I'm like a glow stick down here. Washing up is the worst." she mused. "Well, I'll doubt you'll be alone on that." I gestured to my markings. Hawke snorted, "Well, I might as well go to our room and sleep. I see a few stars from that skylight." he got up. "Do you remember where it's at?" The delicious young woman offered to escort him there. "I'll be fine, thank you. It is the second corridor on left in main hall, seventh room, net." he walked off after she confirmed it.  
"Where do you wash up?" I wondered. "There's a cave with a river in it. Everyone takes turns washing their cloths and the like in the dark." she answered. "Aah. I get your point now." I resisted a muffle of laughter.

* * *

_Sariah_pov_:_

"I have never been so positive like this in my memory. How does that work?" he asked. "I don't know, but I'm really glad I got to meet you again." I admitted. He grew quiet. "Danarius is still alive." She shuddered and looked at me with her golden eyes, "You're after revenge." it wasn't a question. "I can't resolve my anger towards that... monster...until he's dead. Don't you feel the same?" He latched on to my shoulders, his expression was full of emotion mostly anger.

"I am angry that his touch will forever be seen on my body, and I mourn and brood over his intentions with continuing enslaving." I nodded. "Then why are you sitting here doing nothing?" Fenris asked. "I haven't been doing nothing." I blinked, baffled that he would assume things. "I've tried to find direction to get back." "What do you mean? How would you do that?" Fenris loosened his grip. "I would have to find this mage to get back to Ferelden, but it's likely she was caught by the Souls." I replied, suddenly tired. "A mage? I thought you didn't agree with Danarius." Fenris growled. "I know it was mages that did this to us, but does that really define all of them? As much as I don't like them in particular, I have to say it is my only lead to get us back. Assuming you guys wanted to go back. Which reminds me. How _did_ you guys get here?" I inquired. He shrugged, "Beats me. All I know was a mage put us here. What the reason to it is unknown to us at this time being. We need to get back once we figure out why we're here in the first place, whether it was by chance or..." Fenris sighed, "I might retire for the night as well."

* * *

I slipped into the dark water and started to wash up, the lyrium naturally reacting to the acidic soap and I winced. It was like holding a flame to my flesh. I started to wonder about the soul in Melanie's body. I moved on to my cloths and quickly as I decided I wanted to go find her. I started to get out when I heard someone clear their throat. "What do you want? I'm indecent." I growled. "Well, you got all glow-y and I love the color green." A flirtatious Ian responded. "Get OUT!" I hissed, "You knew I was here. I left two flashlights on pointing out of here, don't you have any shame?" I started to put my bra and tunic on quickly, fumbling with all the moisture dripping off my now shivering, stinging body.

"I don't want any trouble." I walked away, putting the rest of my under armor on carefully so I wouldn't inflict any more pain. "I cleaned your armor. I just wanted to give it to ya." He started to lay out my armor for me. "Why did you do that? It'll be more reflective now." I grunted, pulling the last piece of clothing on me. "Oh, my bad. Didn't think of it that way." His voice going flat. I sighed, picking the different pieces up. "Thanks for thinking of me, but I know what I am doing." I looked into his eyes, frowning. I turned to get my things, but on a whim I whirled back and packed a punch into his cheek. "Stop with your infatuation! I'm not buying it! Not now, not EVER!" I yelled then stormed off with my things.

As I strapped the rest of my armor on, I remembered my xiphos daggers were in my room, which I had lent out to our new guests. "What a day." I grumbled as I headed into the residency caves. I listened to the pitter-patter of my bare feet in comfort, feeling the rock with my naked fingers. I've been through these caves as much as everyone else. We have learned to memorize. I held my breath as I slipped into the room. I heard soft steady breaths. I took another step and slid to my knees and felt for the crevice. "What do you want?" I heard a gruff voice. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I let the air out of my lungs. "No, I was awake when you came in." Fenris's markings started to shimmer blue. "What brings you here." He was angry. "I came to retrieve my belongings." I blushed as my markings betrayed my intense embarrassment and pained me in punishment. "This is your room?" He seemed surprised.

"Was. It's yours as long as you need. Jeb will arrange rooms to adjust soon enough." I told him. "I don't know if I am okay with that. It's unmannerly for a man to invade a woman's room. I doubt you have any other place to call yours." He protested. "Don't worry about it. I have business to attend to tonight anyways." I brushed it off, picking my blades up. "What kind of business?" He seemed suspicious. "I'm going to help guard the Soul. Or try to get the permissions." I confessed, strapping them to my back. "Can I help you?" He offered. "I can be persuasive." I shook my head. "Not like that." "Well, I am still curious about these...aliens..." He was unsure of the word.

"Hmm...alright. Do you need any time to get ready or anything?" I asked. "No. I'm ready when you are." He got up. As I turned to leave, I felt him catch my arm and gently pull back. I looked at his concerned expression. His face was lighted by our illuminated bodies. He took his glove off and traced my stained skin, taking off my arm armor. I shivered as it burned with a pleasant shock. He continued up my neck to my face, "You were just a young girl." I heard his almost inaudible whisper. "Yes." I nodded into his hand. "What about you?" I whispered. "I was there, that day. I remember when they left you on the floor. You looked lifeless. Only signs that you weren't was your heavy puffs of air... I held you in my arms, tracing your features, until they moved us." He withdrew his hand and put his glove back on. I looked away and put my arm piece on. "Thank you." I whispered quietly, then looked back in his eyes. "It kept me from giving up all hope. That at least one person cared, and now I knew who it was. So...thank you. For caring." He gave a half-smile for a few seconds, then cleared his throat, "So we're going to go see this 'Soul' or not?"

"Let's carry on then." I smiled back, then started our search. "I only have a clue of where they would hide her. Duck." I warned him as I ducked under a low ceiling. Our bodies we're of themselves a flashlight while we looked around. After 15 minutes of searching, we went down another storage hall and we heard voices. "I'm the one you want. Leave him alone." Melanie-The Soul pleaded. There was a long silence and I started to move in, but Fenris held me back. "Tricky bugger." Ian's voice muttered and Jared's anger seem to flare, "Get back in there!"

There was some shuffling before the Soul replied, "It's not your duty to protect me at your own expense". More shuffling, then after a moment it there was thudding noise. I took my blades and scraped them against the rock as to sharpen them and everyone froze. "Noo!" Jared yelled, thinking I was after the Soul. Ian was holding her, he shoved her to me. I tossed both blades in both hands and caught her in my arms. "Hey, there." I hugged her. She was too shocked to speak. Fenris removed Brandt from restraining Jared, and held him there. I turned to Kyle, sheathing one blade. "Now, are you going to be difficult to remove?" I asked, eyeing Ian, "Don't make any creative moves, wouldn't want to compromise your fingers." I warned him. "No!" The Soul screeched. I looked at her. Oh, she was a peaceful type. Obviously not a Seeker. Good. "As you wish." I straightened myself as much as I could, seeing that there was a low ceiling. There was two familiar clicks. "Ian, Brandt, Kyle. Scat!" Jeb ordered. No one moved. "You are guests here boys, remember that. I saw Fenris releasing Brandt, who jumped away.

"I told you not to go looking for the girl. She is my guest too, for the moment. And I don't take kindly to any of my guests trying to kill any of the others." Jeb huffed angrily, eyeing Fenris suspiciously.

"Jeb this is insane." Ian protested. "Yeah, what's your plan?" Kyle stepped in. His snuffler was bloody from his battle with Jared. "We have a right to know. We have to decide whether this place is safe or if it's time to move on. So...how long are you going to keep playing God?" The restraint was obvious in his voice. "All of us deserve these answers." All eyes refocused on Jeb. I took a quick glance at the Soul who seemed to be hanging on every word, like she was expecting her death sentence.

"I don't have answers, Kyle." Jeb said confusing everyone. "It's not up to me." Everyone tried to comprehend this sentiment for a moment. "Not up to you?" Kyle repeated. "Who then?" I asked. "If you're thinking of putting it up as a vote, that's already been done. Ian, Brandt, and I are duly designated appointees of the result." Kyle added. Jeb shook his head. "It's not up for vote. THis is still my house."

_"WHO, then?_"Kyle shouted in impatience. Jeb took a look at everyone then back at Kyle. "It's Jared's decision." "On what thought grounds are you saying this?" I asked, my lyrium started to intensify. "Jared?" Kyle blanched. "That makes no sense!" He started to protest, but Jeb quieted him by raising his gun. "To answer both questions. Look at it this way. Kyle, if somebody found your Jodi on a raid and brought her back here, would you want me or Doc or a vote deciding what we did with her?" Jeb tried to explain.

"Jodi's dead." Kyle hissed. A few drops of blood and saliva sprayed off his lips. "Well if her body wandered in here, it would be up to you. Would you want it any other way?" Jeb tried to get through to him. "The majority-"

"My house, my rules." Jeb interrupted him annoyed. "No more discussion on this. No more votes. No more execution attempts. You three spread the news. New rule." Ian muttered something, but Jeb ignored him, "If, unlikely as it may be, if somehow this ever happens again, whoever the body belongs to make the calls." Jeb probed Kyle with his gun. "Now scat. I better not see or hear of you coming back here. Let everyone know this corridor is off-limits. If I see any skulking around, I'll ask question second. Now get moving." The three men stalked out.

"Jeb...I don't..." Jared said pained. "I was close to Melanie, as well as Jamie. Does that count as anything?" I stepped in. "She's Jared's responsibility." He repeated. "I'll help you out. You also have Sariah to help keep track of her." He looked at Fenris, who seemed to be regretting coming. "I'll be at your disposal if you need anything." He bowed slightly. Jared looked at me, looking almost pained. "But when it comes to making decisions, it's all yours." Jeb finished. "Please don't put this on me, Jeb." Jared said. "Kyle is right about one thing - I _can't_ make a rational decision."

"You don't have to decide this second. She's not going anywhere. Besides, if you really want to back down...I can appoint Sariah to this." He gave a smile to the Soul, then winked at me. "If it's alright, it can be a half-in-half thing." I offered. Jared and Jeb exchanged looks for a minute. "If it eases your mind...I'll allow it." Jeb nodded. Jared was hestant and thought for a few more long seconds, then let out a heavy breath. "Alright. Half-in-half responsibility." He agreed. Jeb handed me the gun, "You're going to watch her first. In here, for now." He said, then turned to Jared. "Come on. Let's walk. Uhh, Mister. Are you going to join her?" Fenris nodded. "I will, will that be okay? I won't make any trouble."

Jeb nodded and nudged Jared to the exit. Fenris and I watched them leave. Once they were long gone, I looked to find the Soul huddled in the corner of the small area. She flinched at the sight of my light, and my weapons. I stepped back out, and sat down by the opening to her space so I could see her. I beckoned Fenris to sit wherever. He set his long blade in front of him. I unstrapped my sheathed blades and leaned them on the wall by Jeb's gun.

"When you first came here, this world..." Fenris started, "What did you see these, _Souls_ as when you got here?" I thought a moment. "I didn't hate them. Still don't. I understand it is a way in life for these creatures. Like the mistole toe plant is a parasite to trees." I started to tell my point of veiw when I heard a bit of laughter from the soul. I laughed too. "Ha ha. Melanie laughed at my ideals too. Thought I was a crazy witch. She saved me from my own good. I wanted to go talk to these souls when they explained my situation after I popped out of nowhere." I stopped to recall what happened next. "She had to drag me back to their hideout before any of them saw us."

"You almost talked to one head-on? The enemy?" Fenris asked a little confused. "Well, this isn't my world to judge now is it?" I smiled at the Soul. "We all have different ways, different methods to fit in."

"I still don't see the plus side of a soul bug-like creature living inside of me and controlling my body." He placed his concerns. "I don't think they would put a soul in you, or me." I theorized. Fenris's eyebrows bunched up. "What do you mean?" "Well, we aren't human. And if they are as advanced as I've heard, they would be able to see that the markings aren't natural, and very much indeed poisonous." Fenris thought for a moment, "That may be true, but for these creatures to come from another planet, and 'being advanced as you heard' who says they didn't learn all this by hopping from other planets?" I blinked in this surprise, "You're right. They could've used other species with their own type of poisoned blood. They would quickly make amends and use us like any other." I sighed. "How many planet's do you think this one has been on?" Fenris asked. "Who knows? It could be 20 for all I care. But seeing how she'd have all the answers...No. Friends don't manipulate friends. They help each other." I sighed. "Soul, I will help you stay alive. I will protect you to my journey's end here." I nodded to her. Fenris snorted. "Think what you want. I am trying to be more thoughtful to our guest.

"You remember everything as Melanie perceived it correct?" I asked. The Soul didn't reply at first. "Is there something you can go by?" I asked a different question. The Soul didn't reply. "Well, I'm sure we will have plenty of time to get to know each other while you're here." I paused, "You might as well lay down and rest up, tomorrow is going to be a tough one." I suggested to both of my guests. "We all need some time and space." I nodded as the two of them started to doze off. I listened to the tunnel's echo, but nobody responds. I think of my own drowsiness and start to doze off myself until I heard distant footsteps hours later. Pain seeped as I moved scraping against the rock against my exposed arms. My armor was similar to Fenris's in that manner. It left my upper arm and my thighs somewhat exposed.

My hands inched to my weapons. "Easy there, it's me." Jeb mumbled. He carried a tray of food with two extra rolls. "Here." He gestures them to me and I took them and gave the second to Fenris who seemed to have woken as I did. Jeb set the tray before the Soul and quietly suggested taking my party to the latrine. I agreed and stretched in a less painful way. The Soul sucked in a surprised breath as she awoke, grasping the water bottle on first impulse. She caught the three of us watching, biting into our own pieces of bread before she returned to her food.

_Wanderer_pov_:_

The water had a odd, acidic aftertaste that was almost inescapable. I savored each bite with relish. I saved the soup for last and scooted the tray away once I was finished. My guards weren't as chatter-y this morning and I looked to see Sariah smiling at me. I tried to return it with a small millisecond smile but it ended up as a distorted look instead. She didn't seem to mind. "Hey, um, miss we've been here for a while. Do you need to, uh, get out?" She offered. I nodded. She hopped up and the other person, Fenris from what I've gathered, finished his roll as he stood at a slightly bent position. They were smaller than regular people, yet seemed to be full grown. "_Elves" Melanie pulled up. "They claim to be elves. Though I don't know this Fenris..." "Another species? How can that be possible? We should've discovered them long ago." I deducted. "They are the only ones. You guys aren't the only world hoppers." Mel said confidently.  
_


End file.
